


Fire on Fire

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fire, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Song: Fire On Fire (Sam Smith)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Aziraphale didn't think he came close to Crowley's attractiveness. He was plump under Crowley's lithe sensual figure. He was exquisite and Aziraphale was....soft and round. Crowley didn't like his angel feeling so insecure so he made a point to kiss and worship every part of him. Crowley spent minutes now just fixating on his large thighs. There was bites and bruises and red marks all over it.To the lover they can find you attractive because you are so different from them. So raw. And untamed. And beautiful in their own way. Everyone is beautiful. It is in the eye of the beholder.Crowley admired Aziraphale and found him insanely irresistible.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Fire on Fire

"he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your  
heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you  
don’t even have a name for"

\- Richard Siken 

___________

Song:  
Fire on Fire - Sam Smith 

*** 

It was beautiful, this transformative experience. The way each cell seemed to spark and be set alight. The shaky tremble in your limbs and body full of nerves endings that were scorched with flames. Aziraphale had never felt anything like it in his entire existence. He felt hot all over, sweat gathering over his skin and under his thighs and between his legs and underneath his arms. He was soaking. Crippling with need and rightfully twisted in desire. Oh, he wanted this feeling to last. 

He was on the bed, writhing with his legs spread apart. A pillow was under his head and under the small of his back. His head turned to the side to muffle his moans as Crowley, who was seated between his legs, tended to the sensitive skin between his thighs. He was licking and nibbling lazily.

Aziraphale didn't think he came close to Crowley's attractiveness. He was plump under Crowley's lithe sensual figure. He was exquisite and Aziraphale was....soft and round. Crowley didn't like his angel feeling so insecure so he made a point to kiss and worship every part of him. Crowley spent minutes now just fixating on his large thighs. There was bites and bruises and red marks all over it. 

To the lover they can find you attractive because you are so different from them. So raw. And untamed. And beautiful in their own way. Everyone is beautiful. It is in the eye of the beholder. 

Crowley admired Aziraphale and found him insanely irresistible. 

"Angel," Crowley whispered in a husky tone. "Your thighs are so sexy. Do you know that? Plump and big and gorgeous. Like a feast for me. I can sink my teeth into it. So delicious." 

Aziraphale shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. Crowley was working him up. He could still feel the aftermath of his previous orgasm in his veins. Crowley wasn't helping the matter, he wanted more. He wanted to get to that place again and stay floating in it. He bit his lip as Crowley dipped his tongue into the slick folds of Aziraphale's cunt. 

He lapped around there, playing with his outer labia and sucking on it. His tongue travelled over every part and then nibbled in the inner parts. Aziraphale was getting wetter. He suppressed a moan at the tease of breath of his clit. Crowley hummed and breathed his scent in. Aziraphale flushed in embarrassment. Crowley nuzzled his nose in between his folds and then sucked gently on his clit. 

"You taste so good. Let me make you feel good again? You deserve it. You are such a beautiful creature. Perfect." 

He swirled his expert tongue onto the bundle of nerves making Aziraphale cry out. His finger circled his entrance and he slipped one finger inside. As he pumped steadily, his tongue danced around making the angel's legs quiver. He added a second finger and pressed it in deeper. Aziraphale was straining now, hands clenched into the blanket. Heat sank into every muscle and his mind went blank. All he could sense was Crowley pleasing him. 

Crowley hummed that it sent vibrations onto the sensitive parts of Aziraphale. The demon muttered under his breath and Aziraphale peaked a look at Crowley. His eyes were glowing in the low light of the room. His mouth was pink and wet with his juices. He looked so magnificent like this. Crowley reached his hand to his pants and palmed himself through his jeans. 

"Getting a bit distracted here," Crowley said. "Love pleasing you and making you feel good. Look how hard I am for you." Aziraphale moaned, eyes focused on the bulge. Crowley eyed him back. "Do you want my cock?" 

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. Crowley unzipped his pants and took himself out. He was thick and leaking and Aziraphale's mouth watered. Crowley got up from the bed to take off his pants entirely. He left it on the floor and crawled over to straddle Aziraphale. His cock was inches away from Aziraphale's mouth. 

"You want me?" Crowley asked breathlessly. "You want to suck me off? Hey, angel? You want my cock in your mouth?"

"Please, Crowley!" 

Crowley switched positions so that he was facing away from Aziraphale's face. He guided himself into Aziraphale's mouth and moaned at the warmth and tightness. He carefully laid down over the length of Aziraphale's body and set back to work with his tongue in his wet cunt. The dual pleasure of Crowley hot and hard inside of his mouth and the ministrations of Crowley's tongue had Aziraphale moaning around his length and his legs tightening around Crowley's head. 

The heavy weight of him as he sucked and took him down made Crowley moan into his wetness. It spurred both of them on, adding to their pleasure knowing they were giving each other pleasure at the same time. Giving and taking. No wonder humans liked this position so much. Aziraphale could feel his orgasm coming on, but he waited and focused his attention on Crowley. He relaxed his mouth and allowed Crowley to thrust down into him. He hallowed his cheeks, earning a delightful gasp from the demon. Crowley's legs were spasming next to Aziraphale's face. He was close, too. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley moaned, pulling away from him. "I'm going to come." 

Aziraphale only took him down harder in reply. Crowley groaned deeply and then bent back down to thurst his tongue into Aziraphale's entrance. They could barely handle the emotions and fire swarming between them. Crowley was the first to finish. He spilled down Aziraphale's throat which Aziraphale happily swallowed. He released his cock and wiped the excess off his mouth. Crowley's tongue tortured him until he was on the brink of collapsing from pleasure. 

"Come for me, angel," 

Aziraphale let go and saw a bright light behind his eyelids. His body convulsed and he screamed Crowley's name. He was panting heavily as Crowley righted himself and came to lay down next to him. 

"Never forget that you're beautiful," Crowley whispered. "And that I love you." 

Aziraphale smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
